Today's technology climate can inundate a person with numerous audible signals simultaneously calling for his/her attention. For example, a computing device can execute an application, such as a conferencing application, that can generate an audible signal from individual sources, such as a playback of a media file, a person giving a presentation, background conversations, etc. Such a scenario is helpful in communicating ideas and content. However, a person's auditory input bandwidth is limited. When a number of audible sources reach a threshold, a person may have difficulties in distinguishing different audio signals and focusing on the ideas or content conveyed from each source.
When a person hears a number of sounds that are competing for his or her attention, that person may experience desensitization to each sound. This problem can be exacerbated with the introduction of new technologies, such as virtual reality (“VR”) or mixed reality (“MR”) technologies. In such computing environments, there may be a large number of sounds competing for a user's attention, thus resulting in confusion and desensitization to each sound. Such a result may reduce the effectiveness of an application or the device itself.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.